Add a Splash of Color
by Kisuru-chan
Summary: While making a flower crown, Rin does not expect her efforts to be noticed. Sesshomaru may just want to do something to help Rin with her project. A fluffy gen piece.


**A/N** : Written as a GenEx 2016 exchange gift for EvilMuffins.

* * *

Sunlight gleamed down on the green strewn meadow. Warmth and breeze and the exotic fragrance of flowers scented the air in shades of comfort and memories long past. Trees from the separating forests sandwiched this peaceful sanctuary.

The shadow of a small girl hovered above a patch of pink flowers. Morning dew glistened on their stems, and petals danced in the ticklish wind from the north.

"And this one, and this one~" Rin sang merrily, overcome with giddiness and a joy only reserved for these kind of beautiful things she was rarely treated to.

Rin plucked a bouquet of flowers with one hand and carefully held onto their ends in her other. Each flower added a new charm of color and elegance that charmed her, and she swayed to the left, leaning in towards a stretch of orange flowers.

"Now… Oh, I know what I can do!"

Rin plopped down on the springy grass and examined her haul. She spread out the various little flowers on her lap: flowers with cupped, fanned out, or extra droopy petals—all the color of the rainbow. Her mini would be flimsy but Rin did not mind at all. She began to mend the stems together in intricate circles in order to keep them snuggly together.

When Lord Sesshomaru saw her, he would have to take a moment to notice her handiwork. Of course, though, he did not have to compliment her. That would be asking far too much of his attention.

"Wouldn't that be nice," Rin laughed.

Imagine, Lord Sesshomaru wearing such pretty and vibrant colors! She could picture it easily. He would be grumpy and inapproachable like always, but she could vividly see the way the wildflower petals would decorate his silvery moonlight hair so perfectly.

"Speaking of that." Rin searched through the pile. A frown lit up her features. Her suspicions were right; the flowers were dazzling in their splendid ways but none of them especially caught her interest on sight. "All of these flowers are nice, but I don't think there's a flower that stands out enough for the front…"

Once, her mother had told her that flower crowns were the most impressive if the flower in plain visibility was the easiest to spot for its vitality. Her mother had been a beautiful woman before the demons had slaughtered her village—one of the most adored. Everyone admired her beauty, and even if Sesshomaru could admire her for even a moment, that would make her so, so happy.

A presence shook Rin's focus. She paused in mid-motion of picking a long stemmed pink flower and weaving it with another thornier stalk, freezing at the cool stare watching her. The hair on her neck bristled, though in a pleasant manner.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squeaked. She hurriedly gathered her flowers once more. She stood on the balls of her feet and twirled around to face him, alert and ready to do whatever she was asked.

Whenever he returned to the campsite it was always time to pack up and continue on their journey. Still, she wished she could stay to finish her flower crown. She stared at up at him with a look can that can only be described as _can we_ _stay a little bit longer_ , eyes round and half pleading without her meaning to.

Asking Lord Sesshomaru to stick around for her benefit would be selfish of her. After all, she was tagging along with him out of his good will. Slowing him down on his travels across the land would only bother him, and Master Jaken would yell at her for her commoner "impudence," as he pointedly said.

Sesshomaru was quiet. Face stoic yet with a hint of curiosity, perhaps, his gaze flickered to Rin's hands, back up to her face. "What were you doing, Rin?"

Rin held out the bundle of flowers proudly. "I was making a flower crown! But I couldn't find a good flower that fits the very front of it…" Sheepishly, she shifted on both feet, realizing how childish that sounded a moment too late. "I know it's not worth your time, but the flowers look pretty today."

Sesshomaru's hair blew in a small breeze as he seemed to process this. Rin watched in awe, transfixed. Her mother had told her flowers looked the best on hair that needed a splash of color. Refined and smooth like fresh snow, Sesshomaru's hair would only be accentuated with extra color.

"I see. We should leave," Sesshomaru said then, the calm but firm command in his tone evident. But he eyed her for a moment longer as if he sizing up her expression, watching Rin for a reaction.

Rin clutched the bundle closer to her chest. Oh well, she could continue her project on the road! She would miss frolicking through the meadow, but wherever Lord Sesshomaru went, so did she.

The flowers would wither without the nutrients from the soil. Disappointingly, flowers just could survive without the fresh nutrient supply from the earth, or the water that sustained its longevity. Rin kicked at the ground a bit at the thought. Stopping flowers from their cruel fate was impossible, though she wished Lord Sesshomaru was that powerful. Even Rin had to admit where they were both ineffective.

Starting towards the path where Jaken and A-Un waited for them, Sesshomaru glanced over at her over his shoulder. Another moment elapsed before he dropped the pretense to hide his question. "Do you really want to stay and finish your project?"

"No!" Rin said quickly. She backtracked and blushed, embarrassed. "Besides, I can make do with these flowers right here while we walk, so it's okay!"

The crown would be incomplete and not as beautiful as she had initially hoped. Either way, Rin wouldn't mind, not as long as she could show it off. Jaken would make fun of her, and Lord Sesshomaru would only nod a little at her. But that would be just as much validation as Rin needed for herself.

Sesshomaru sighed. His head tilted to the south as if pondering something deep and undecipherable. "I know where we can find a flower you'll like."

Instantly, Rin's ears perked up. Did she hear him correctly? Would he actually help her with a matter so trivial and not worth his time? Her cheeks flushed red, a bouncy sort of cheerfulness rising in her chest.

"You really do, Lord Sesshomaru? Where, where?" Heart buzzing, she hopped right in front of him. His towering form, his nose upturned above her… Suddenly, Rin's hopes plummeted to her stomach under his spooky shadow. "I—I mean, as long as it's not out of the way or anything, because I don't want to make you go out of… Lord Sesshomaru?"

Whatever she was about to say did not manage to leave her lips. Sesshomaru simply stared off into the distance for a moment too late and, with the sweep of his long robes, the matter seemed to be decided.

"The stop will be on our way. It's not troublesome."

Rin released a pent up breath she had not known she was holding so valiantly in her lungs. Shocked, she blinked at his receding back. Then, she smiled.

Rin hummed before racing to his side, as joyous as the dancing, frivolous insects behind in the meadow.

* * *

Night had descended a few hours ago, and Rin, exhausted, forced herself to keep pace. Faintly, she could make out the thick grey cloud cover blowing in from the west. A flicker of lightning flared in the distance, but she was not certain if this meant a storm was brewing or if it would pass them over.

Panting, Rin walked sleepily, cradling the little basket in her hands that Lord Sesshomaru had helped her buy from a nearby village. The flowers rested at the bottom of the basket. Now less animated than they had been during the sunlight, the petals stuck to the bottom. Now, the moonlight filtered through the canopy of the trees. Soon the thick of the forest thinned out into towards the mouth of a cave. The towering mountain above them loomed closer and closer as the group neared, white mist circling below the radiant moon.

"Where are we going?" Rin mumbled. She rubbed her eyes, attempting to wake herself up but failing. "Oh! Are we going to stay in the cave tonight?"

Sesshomaru finally came to a stop. He had kept up a steady pace most of the day, and Rin, as duty bound as she was, could not simply help that her human energy drained much faster than his.

"No," he answered. "We'll find another place to rest the night after our mission. You should stay here."

Puzzled, Rin examined the area. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The mountain resonated a peaceful aura that banished all lesser demons from coming within distance. Except, however, the mountain did not seem strong enough to repel stronger demons like her guardian. He came in peace and the mountain did not reject his presence. Yet again, she was not a full demon and could not properly detect the traces of demons or spirits or anything of the sort. Right now, Sesshomaru did not seem perturbed by it.

Shuffling her feet, Rin seemed thoughtful. "But why? Does this mountain have powerful demons inside"

"No evil demons usually take residence here," Sesshomaru assured, narrowing his eyes at the cave again. "Come if you wish. Jaken stay here."

Rin skipped after him. She was not paranoid in the darkness even if demons did try to gobble her up in one big feast; Lord Sesshomaru would banish them and not allow one of them to scratch her skin.

The cave entrance swallowed them in, and the darkness enveloped them whole. Rin was only able to make out Sesshomaru's silhouette from the thin veil of moonlight that followed them partially inside. Eventually, the light could not reach any further.

"How much..." As soon as she spoke, she covered her mouth with her hand. Her voice reverberated off the enclosed walls, and she scolded herself. She should not be impatient when Lord Sesshomaru was doing her a gigantic favor out of his kindness.

"We are here." Sesshomaru stopped and stood in the middle of the widened portion of the cave.

Rin, likewise, paused while she sought out what he meant. At first she could not see anything different. Her eyes had accommodated to the darkness minutes ago, but she did not see any flowers here. Sesshomaru had promised them to her, but—

A faint blue light hovered above her vision.

Rin peered upward and gasped. On the ceiling at least a hundred small blue flowers glowed in tandem, dotting the wall with an ethereal light, almost blinding in its sheer otherworldly luminosity and beauty.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Because you don't know, I will tell you. These have many names, but they're spiritual flowers made out of the good will and richness the earth gives it to grow."

Rin absorbed this information. She frowned.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Suddenly apprehensive, Rin bit her lip. He had brought her here for this, but she did not want to upset the cave. What if the flowers were a lifeline that could not be disturbed?

Not heeding any warning, Sesshomaru leapt up in one stride and picked one of the blue flowers from its perch on the wall. Another flower grew back in its exact place right afterward, not leaving the spot unoccupied for a second. Nothing happened otherwise, and the atmosphere did not change.

"Oh! It grew back." Nerves unwinding, Rin took the flower once he handed it to her. Under her palm, the flower waved like water, though was much more firm. So this was what it felt like to hold pure energy.

"You didn't finish," Sesshomaru observed. "And your flowers started to die either, didn't they?"

She had noticed it earlier in the moonlight, but the flowers, under her touch when she reached into her basket and brushed them with her fingertips, did in fact feel softer and less firm. The sheen, silky exterior had deteriorated into a leathery feel, and Rin's stomach did a flip-flop. Even after Lord Sesshomaru had gone to all this trouble she really could not put his gift to good use for him.

"They did…" Rin's face fell, but she forced herself to cheer up. She could make this work, because she refused to devalue this blue flower's energy.

She exchanged a glance to him, and Sesshomaru stiffly gestured to the ground, inviting her to finish her flower crown. Carefully, Rin sat on the hard, dusty ground and spread her flowers on her lap. She weaved the flower stems like she had before to no avail. In the meadow her efforts had been more fruitful—the stems had been bendable—but she managed to curve the saggy stems into loops and keep the small crown together. While it was still fragile, she added the blue flower to the front as she had planned, and— Rin lifted her hands to watch as the flower shoots opened and life began to trickle back into their very small, little petals. The vibrancy of their colors shone under the eerie blue light.

"Oh wow, so pretty. I love it. The flowers are prettier than they were, and they came back to life. Thank you so much, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin gushed. The flowers pulsed under her hands, now humming with gratefulness for the gift of life brought back to them.

"It won't last forever," Sesshomaru warned. He continued to stand without a twitch. "I knew they would die by the end of the day. With this, their lives will be increased for just a few days longer."

Lord Sesshomaru had thought that far ahead. Rin marveled at this, absolutely touched and humble.

"That's okay," Rin conceded. Honestly, she was elated as things went, perfect with this outcome.

Rin dropped the flower crown on her head. She swung her arms and legs, thrilled with how beautiful it must look on her. What did Lord Sesshomaru think? She chanced a peek at his expression. The corners of his mouth pulled in a wider curve than usual; a snarl that was not a snarl but was the beginning of what could be tentative amusement. Under the halo of blue light behind him on the wall, Rin's breath caught and she rethought her strategy.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin sobered up a bit. Her expression, crisp and less sleepy than before, now seemed to ask for seriousness. "Can you, um… I really appreciate what you did for me, and I really love this flower so, so much, but I… have another favor to ask, if you don't mind me asking…""

Under his heated (but silent) befuddlement at her nervousness, Rin gulped. But she had to say this after seeing him; she could not keep him waiting.

"Can you… um, I…" Rin fidgeted. She pulled the crown off her head and gently waved the flower crown in her hands. Asking this was so presumptuous and ungrateful for giving away something so valuable—at least, Jaken would screech that—but it really suited him best. "Could you… I know you went to all the trouble to find this for me, but I really think it'd look better on you!"

Rin held it out to him and squeezed her eyes shut. This would be the moment of truth. Impassively, she could imagine his unforgiving annoyance towards the crown, not pleased by her actions. But—

Shivering, a weight seemed have abandoned her. The crown was gone from her hands without her realizing it until she finally opened her eyes. She surveyed her hand, then the wall, and finally, she spotted the crown a top Sesshomaru's head, the glow from the blue light perfectly blending into the silvery locks of his hair like midnight kissing the moonlight across the sky. Just like she had thought.

Sesshomaru tilted his head back and forth a bit to adjust the crown, breaking his usual stance. He squared his shoulders. The slightest hint of a frown did in fact fall over his face, though contemplative.

"I think we should leave before the winds grow colder and sharper around this area," Sesshomaru said finally. Gracefully, he turned on his heel and, without delay in the stark darkness, backtracked down the narrow pathway they had come.

Pure anxiety washed over her. No, he had not thrown any negative commentary about the crown away, but she could still infer. He hated it, didn't he? Of course he did. A flower… it was weak and fragile and nothing compared to his prowess and might. Rin, as his servant, knew his extraordinary capabilities were par excellence to every other demon. He could tear a silly little flower crown into shreds if he so desired without lifting one finger.

Reluctantly, Rin followed, her head bowed. She kicked a pebble out of her way. Apparently her idea had been too childish. Her gift was devoid of any grandeur that a full demon would surely thrive for in treasures. Liking such a plain, ordinary gift…

But wait… what he had said about the wind…?

Rin's footsteps drifted to a halt. Another pebble under her foot pierced into the sole of her skin but, not even aware of it, she reeled back mentally.

Rin's chin tilted up and she stared at the back of Sesshomaru's long, straight silver hair. Did… did that mean… In fact, he had said this should leave immediately. If he wanted to leave before the ill winds from the near demons came, or the night became dark and cold and rainy, did that mean he did not want the crown to fly away from him?

Processing this new information and seeking confirmation at the same time, Rin's mouth twisted into a little "o" of wonderment. Then, her face split into a grin so wide, so effortlessly brimming with amusement at this, she believed her mouth would permanently be etched in gratefulness forever.

"It'll help me see when we go back through the forest," Sesshomaru added a little restlessly when he must not have heard her walking next to him like usual, slowing his pace for her to catch up with him.

Now, that cinched her fears as ridiculous.

"Yes!" Rin sing-songed gleefully, willpower to stifle her giggles impossible. Nothing could rival the satisfaction his acceptance filled her with. She pranced after her master as he lead the away from the mountain. The night had swept over the land hours ago, but Rin felt just as energized as the sizzling sunlight guiding their adventures by day.


End file.
